


In Plain View

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-23
Updated: 2000-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna breaks up with her boyfriend, and Josh tries to comfort her.





	In Plain View

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).
    
    
    Title: In Plain View 1/1
    Author: Cindy Brewer
    disclaimer: I don't own them and am making no profit
    Rating: PG
    Note: I tried to come up with a way that Josh and Donna would realize their
    feelings for each other and this is the result.:)
    
    
    
    "So, are you ever going to tell me the story about Sam falling off the
    boat?"Donna Moss asked as she looked out at the full ballroom.
    
    
    Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman shook his head as he leaned back
    against the bar. "Nope."
    
    
    The young blonde woman turned to face her boss. "Josh..."
    
    
    Lyman took a sip of his champagne as he watched the President mingle
    among the guests at the latest high price fundraiser. "Sam will kill
    me."
    
    
    "Leo knows."Donna pointed out as she set her empty glass on the bar.
    
    
    Josh nodded. "Leo was there."
    
    
    "You know I can find this out from others."Donna replied with a grin.
    
    
    "Yep."
    
    
    "You're not going to tell me are you?"Donna asked with a frown.
    
    
    "I can't."The brown haired man in his thirties replied as he turned to face
    her. "If you knew the circumstances you'd understand why Sam will toss me
    out the nearest fifteenth story window."
    
    
    "So tell me."Donna prompted with a grin.
    
    
    The bartender cleared his throat loudly gaining their attention. "Excuse me,
    Sir, would you and your wife like another drink?"
    
    
    Josh stiffened and shook his head at the younger man. "We're not
    married...she's just my assistant."
    
    
    "Smooth, Josh."Sam Seaborn commented dryly as he came up behind his friend
    having overheard the last part of the conversation and witnessed Donna's
    quick exit.
    
    
    Lyman glanced at the deputy communications director and then at the empty
    spot next to him. "Damn. So do you want to help me get my foot out of my
    mouth?"
    
    
    Sam grinned as he leaned against the bar. "You're going to have to do that
    yourself. From what I've heard she's had a rough week."
    
    
    Josh blinked in surprise. "Rough week?"He repeated as he scrambled to think
    of anything during the past week that had been out of the
    ordinary.
    
    
    Sam nodded. "Her boyfriend dumped her."
    
    
    "Oh man."Josh replied. "What is it going to take to get me out of this
    hole?"
    
    
    "More than a raise and a few days off."Sam replied with a grin as the
    bartender placed a beer in front of him.
    
    
    Josh sighed as he turned and scanned the room for his assistant. "So how is
    it you know more about my assistant's love life than I do?"
    
    
    "Kathy sometimes forgets to shut her end of the intercom off."Seaborn
    replied as he turned and followed his friend's gaze. "I don't think you're
    going to find her here, Josh."
    
    
    Lyman nodded as he tossed a few bills down on the bar and stepped away.
    "I'll see you tomorrow."
    
    
    ********
    
    
    It was midnight by the time Josh left the fundraiser. Leo had snagged him
    just as he had reached the door wanting him to meet certain important
    members of the Democratic Party. Now as he stood at the door to Donna's
    apartment Josh hesitated about knocking, not wanting to wake her. But he
    knew he couldn't leave things the way they were. He couldn't stand to have
    her mad at him even if he did deserve it.
    
    
    "Donna?"Josh called after knocking,"It's me."
    
    
    "It's late, Josh."Donna's replied wearily the door remaining closed.
    
    
    "Just give me five minutes."Josh pleaded beginning to think he should have
    brought a peace offering like flowers.
    
    
    One long silent minute stretched into five and Josh could detect no movement
    behind the apartment door.
    Lyman rubbed a tired hand over his face before trying again. "Donna, I know
    you're mad at me and you have every right to be....."
    
    
    Donna Moss opened the door cutting off his sentence Not meeting his gaze she
    simply tuned around and retraced her steps to the sofa.
    
    
    "I'm not mad at you."Donna replied quietly as she sat down.
    
    
    Josh closed the door behind him and walked into the living room sitting down
    in a chair next to the sofa. "If you're not mad, why did you leave so
    quickly?"
    
    
    Donna leaned back against the cushions. "Would it be so terrible to be
    married?"
    
    
    Lyman winced inwardly quickly realizing just how badly the comment had hurt
    her. "You know I didn't mean it the way it sounded, Donna."
    
    
    Donna stood and walked over to her window, which over looked the Potomac
    River. "I'm not sure I know anything any more."
    
    
    Josh came to stand next to her as he placed a gentle hand on her left
    shoulder. "I know it's been a rough week for you.....but the guy's a fool
    for letting you get away."
    
    
    Donna returned her attention to the window shaking her head slightly. "I
    thought I had found the right guy, Josh."
    
    
    Lyman hated seeing her so hurt. He didn't know when but his feelings toward
    her had changed from friendship to something more. Tonight had just brought
    those feelings to the surface. But how did he let her know how he felt
    without sounding like he was taking advantage of the situation?
    
    
    Donna sighed and leaned against the wall near the window. She had over
    reacted at an innocent comment. He had come here to apologize so why was she
    dumping all of this on him? When she had first started working with Josh
    during the campaign she had a crush on him, but had quickly realized the
    romantic feelings wouldn't be returned.
    
    
    Donna turned and walked away from the window. She picked up a empty glass
    from the coffee table and walked into the small kitchen placing it in the
    sink. The blonde woman shut the light off in the kitchen and turned around
    surprised to see that Josh was still standing near the window.
    
    
    "Josh."Donna began as she walked around the small kitchen counter. "You
    better go if you want to get any sleep there's a senior staff meeting at
    five thirty."
    
    
    Lyman stepped away from the window and crossed the short space to the
    kitchen. He gently took her hands in his.
    "I know my timing sucks and by saying this I'll probably not only loose the
    best assistant in the world but my best friend."Josh stated as he looked
    into her eyes,"But I'm in love with you."
    
    
    Donna felt tears begin to form not sure she had had heard correctly.
    "Josh...."
    
    
    Lyman gently placed his right hand under her chin as he shook his head. "No,
    let me finish. I don't know when my feelings toward you changed, but they
    have. Tonight just made me realize how precious you are to me. I know with
    us working together it'll make this more complicated but I'm willing to do
    whatever you want to make this work."
    
    
    Donna tried to speak but tears clogged her throat. She saw hurt start to
    dawn in his eyes as he thought she didn't feel the same way. She reached up
    and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close.
    "I love you too, Josh."Donna replied as she finally found her voice, "I
    always have."
    
    
    END

  



End file.
